Modern Day: A Divergent Story
by Tris Prior16
Summary: Divergent takes place thousands of years in the future, correct? Well, what if it didn't. Divergent in the modern days.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I will be rewriting this story, because I have no idea what to do with it. Don't worry, I will end up adding that part eventually.**

**Chapter1:**

**Tris' POV:**

I've never had much use for my makeup, but, being that I am starting at a new high school, I feel this is the right time to change, to become a whole new person. Although, most of my old friends will be attending the same school, I can still be remade here. And that is what I plan on doing...


	2. Please read

**Alright people! This is not an update. i may update one of my stories today, I don't know. But, I will tell you that tomorrow, Friday, August 23, I will be hosting a challenge - you people, will vote on how many chapters of each of my multi-chapter stories you would like me to update, in one day. I will try my best to fulfill your desires. The majority vote will win. You may request as many chapters as you will like me to update tomorrow. And, by tomorrow, I will close the polls, and I will decide how many chapters I will post, on every single one of my stories! I will open a poll on my page. That is all for now, happy voting!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

**Tris' POV:**

I walk through the halls of the school, taking in all of the scenery – this place is truly gorgeous. As, I'm opening my locker, I hear a familiar voice.

"Fancy seeing you here," Christina whispers.

"Chris!" I throw my arms around her, and hug her tight. "I missed you!"

"I missed you, too, Trissy!" I roll my eyes. "Guess what?"

"What?"

She moves to the locker on my right and opens it, revealing a mirror and pink fur all around – typical Christina.

"Yay, locker buddies!"

I feel my phone vibrate, and see a text from an unknown number.

_Look up._

I do, and see Zeke and Uriah at the end of the hallway. Before I know it, I'm running to him.

"Zekey! Uri!" I yell.

"Trissy!" they reply. I hug them both, and then we are launched into this deep conversation about our summer, and how we missed each other, and how we should never be separated for that long again. After a while, Christina joins us.

"Oh, Tris, this is Four," Zeke says, pointing to a boy standing behind him.

"Tris," is all I say before getting lost in his eyes, which are a shade of beautiful blue.

"Nice to meet you," he says, and I realize he was staring at me too. Zeke clears his throat, but I don't acknowledge it. Four's voice is ringing in my ears, a deep, rumbling that suits him well.

"Uriah, let me see your schedule," I say, turning away from the handsome stranger. Uriah hands me his schedule, and Zeke makes a noise that makes me look up and laugh.

"What?" I ask, still laughing a little.

"Why don't you want to look at my schedule, huh?" Zeke whines.

"I was going to ask you after I say Uri's…" I say like it's the most obvious thing in the world.

"Okay, carry on."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3:**

**Zeke's POV:**

I hear a low growl, and my eyes shoot open. I know there was a party last night, and I'm surprised I stayed sober. I look around, and see I'm outside. _It was a wild party_. I also notice our neighbor's dog about 15 feet away. I take off running into the house, just before it reaches the door.

I sigh. _School… _I walk aimlessly around the house, huffing and puffing, wishing school never existed. Then, I remember – I get to see Trissy today! After a whole summer of being separated, she's coming back from California. Everyone missed her.

This thought gives me reason enough to get ready. I go into the kitchen to see Uriah chatting with our new friend Four. Well, we've known him Four two years, so he's not quite new, but he just got transferred to our school.

"Good morning!" I yell.

"Why are you so happy? We're going to school today…" Uriah says.

"Trissy's coming!" I say even louder. He seems to perk up at this.

"I can't believe I forgot!" he says as loud as me.

"You guys sound like a bunch of girls. Who's coming to make you act like that?" Four says.

"Our old friend Tris. She spent the whole summer in California, to see her dad." I dismiss his comment.

"Ah."

We eat breakfast, and head to school in Four's car.

…

I sigh. I hate school. No matter what anyone tells me, I will always hate school.

Uriah and Four talk as we walk down the halls, and get to our lockers. They aren't next to each other, but they are in the same hall, not far apart.

School doesn't start for another half hour, and I'm starting to regret coming early.

We turn a corner, and I see Tris down the hall, leaning on the lockers, talking to Chris. I take out my phone and text her. I hope he hasn't changed her number.

_Look up._

I disguise my number, and send it. I tap Uri, and point down the hall. His face lights up when he sees her. She looks up, and has the same expression as Uri. She runs to us, using the same nicknames she has for years, and hugs us.

"Trissy!" I yell.

"I missed you so much! Never leave us again!" Uri says.

"I don't plan on it," she replies.

"Ah, I see you've found them," Christina says.

"Oh, Tris, this is Four," I say, motioning to him. They shake hands, and his face seems to relax, and I think his hand lingers in hers a bit. Tris seems way too distracted by him. I notice these things, and I decide to ask him about it later.

"Uriah, let me see your schedule," Tris says after a while of staring. I moan, and she laughs.

"What?"

"Why don't you want to look at my schedule, huh?" I whine.

"I was going to ask you after I say Uri's…"

"Okay, carry on." I laugh along with everyone else.

We don't have all the same schedules, except Tris and Uri. When she asks Four for his schedule, I think _I've never seen him smile before!_


	5. Important Info

Dear reader,

Sorry that I'm kind of pulling away from writing, I was busy with school and other stuff. Also, I am not going to update as fast because I wanted to at least get to the climax of my crossover, Ever In Your Favor. But, you guys aren't reviewing, which is fine, I just like to see emails saying **New Review: I'm Four, And This is Six**, you know? Anyway, if you haven't read my fanfiction, I highly recommend it, because I am putting a lot - the utmost - effort into it, even more than regular fanfics. But since you don't deserve that, I will do better on my other fanfictions, just give me a few days. But, to help me and you, I will update once I get ten reviews on my longest story I guess... so, ten more reviews for I'm Four, And This Is Six, and I will update a few of my fanfictions. I LOVE you guys! See if you can guess my name...

- A


End file.
